


Bad Wolf ~ I create myself

by LyzDrake



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: “I am the Bad Wolf.” She announced, unconcernedly. “I create myself.”“Everything dies. The Time War ends.”“Did you ever count?”“How many children there were on Gallifrey that day.”“I have absolutely no idea.”“2.47 billion.”Rose Tyler leaned forward, and pressed her lips to the Doctor’s once more, before she breathed, and it was done. She and the TARDIS were one.





	Bad Wolf ~ I create myself

Rose Tyler looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and for a moment, she experienced TIME. Then Rose Tyler was no more, and Bad Wolf took her place. She materialized the TARDIS, and the door opened. 

Her Doctor looked at her. “What have you done?” He asked in anguish. It was a foolish question. As a Time Lord, he could see what had happened. 

“I looked into the TARDIS,” she replied distantly, “and the TARDIS looked into me.”

Her Doctor was angry. “You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose,  no one’s meant to see that!”

Behind them, the Daleks on the screen interjected, but neither of them paid it any mind. When one of the Dalek’s attacked, Bad Wolf absorbed the disintegration ray effortlessly. “I am the Bad Wolf.” She announced, unconcernedly. “I create myself.”

Here, the Doctor was forced to understand what he’d been denying in his own mind.  

“I take the words … I scatter them in time and space.  A message, to lead myself here.”

Even as the letters scattered, more of the pieces of Rose disappeared into the entity that was Bad Wolf. 

Her Doctor continued to deny it. “Rose, you’ve got to stop this. You’ve got to stop this now! You’ve got the entire vortex running through your head! You’re gonna burn!”

A piece of Rose broke through, and she looked at her Doctor. “I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false god.”

The doctor ignored the Dalek and it’s words, focused on his love, but she was not as unconcerned. Bad Wolf returned. “You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence … I divide them.” As Bad Wolf unraveled the Daleks, their space ship, she murmured, “Everything must come to dust … all things.”

As her power swelled, she continued on. “Everything dies. The Time War ends.”

These words hit the Doctor in the gut, stunned him for a moment. Then, as the Daleks disappeared, he spoke up again. “Rose, you’ve done it. Now stop!” He became desperate. “Just let go!” He could see Rose losing herself, even as Bad Wolf cried.

“How can I let go of this?” She breathed. “I bring life.”

His sensed jangled as _something_ pinged in his senses. She’d done something against TIME itself. 

“This is wrong! You can’t control life and death!” He tried to talk some sense into her. This was worse than what he’d seen as a child. What had caused him to run. 

“But I can. The sun and the moon. The day and  night. But why do they hurt?” He thought she was talking about the world. He had no idea she was talking about his hearts. 

“The power’s going to kill you, and it’s my fault!” Her poor Doctor. He didn’t want to lose anyone else. Not after … there was an idea.

“I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be.” She saw how her plans could unfold. In one world, she became the Moment’s consciousness, provided some hope. She discarded that plan, as she saw what it brought. 

The doctor stood. “That’s what I see. All the time. But doesn’t it drive you mad?” He tried to convince her.

“My head.” She cried, as more of Rose slipped away. 

“Come here.” He said gently. He brought her close to him. 

“It’s killing me.” She was in tears. She wavered, almost let him do it. 

“I think you need a Doctor.” He fastened his lips over hers. Kissed her. If she let him, Rose would return, he would absorb the Time Vortex. She almost let him. Then she felt it, the pain. A number echoed in her head, the voice of pain, the voice of one of her doctors. A part of time, from the timeline where she let him do this. Where she became the Moment. 

_“Did you ever count?”_

_“Count what?” One version, old, and tired, though young in body._

_“How many children there were on Gallifrey that day.”_

_“I have absolutely no idea.” Pain, and a lie. “What would be the point?” Anger._

_A second version, the next doctor. She could meet this one. His voice overlapped. “2.47 billion.” Self-loathing. The time war destroyed him, still._

_And an older one, though younger in spirit, less destroyed. “I don’t know who you are.”_

  She pushed the doctor back, and Bad Wolf surged, but Rose fought. She needed to say goodbye. This was her choice. “2.47 billion children.” Her voice wavered as she cried. “Countless adults. The whole of time and space torn apart. Goodbye doctor.”

Just as Bad Wolf had made herself, Rose Tyler unmade herself, unwinding time and space, and unlocking the Time War. She went further back still, until finally, she reached the furthest she could, and she dissolved. The Time War never happened. The Daleks never existed, and the Doctor was still just that, a Doctor. When it was all done, there was just a fragment of herself left, and she wavered for a moment, before Bad Wolf vanished, and all that remained was Rose Tyler. 

The heart of the TARDIS welcomed her, for they both loved her thief. The Doctor live his life with no concerns, bouncing around time and space with Susan, and the TARDIS and she would make sure the Time War never happened. 

Unfortunately, Rose Tyler would never exist. Neither would the “War Doctor.” 

Rose Tyler leaned forward, and pressed her lips to the Doctor’s once more, before she breathed, and it was done. She and the TARDIS were one.


End file.
